


Zaoszczędzimy

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Holt pod maską szarmanckiego romantyka-buntownika chował okropnego, nieuleczalnego nerda. I chyba właśnie to nerdostwo Matta tak bardzo podobało się Shiro.





	Zaoszczędzimy

Shiro nigdy szczególnie nie dbał o walentynki. Nie żeby mu jakoś przeszkadzały, po prostu przed Voltronem nie miał, z kim ich obchodzić (chociaż co roku znajdował w swojej szkolnej szafce kilka anonimowych kartek), w kosmosie zajmowały ich sprawy znacznie większej wagi, a później znowu nie miał, z kim ich obchodzić. A właściwie to miał z kim, tylko wciąż nie mógł zebrać się na odwagę, żeby zaprosić tę osobę na kawę. 

Teraz, gdy od pokonania Galry minął już jakiś czas, a Shiro pracował jako trener przyszłych pilotów w Garnizonie, Matt sam z siebie czternastego lutego zaproponował mu właśnie takie wyjście. Problem polegał tylko na tym, że od razu wyjaśnił, że spotkanie spowodowane jest tym, że zerwała z nim kolejna dziewczyna i chciał razem z przyjacielem zorganizować „kącik samotnych serc". Keith i Lance mieli w tym czasie randkę w kinie, Hunkowi udało się znaleźć sposób na połączenie z Shay przez czat wideo, a Pidge wolała w tym czasie siedzieć w domu i pracować nad doktoratem z fizyki. W tej sytuacji Mattowi został tylko Shiro, który, rzecz jasna, przyjął zaproszenie, ale sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że inaczej wyobrażał sobie ich pierwsze wspólne walentynki.

Shiro myślał nad umówieniem się z chłopakiem już od kilku lat. Zanim wyruszyli na Kerberos, obiecał sobie, że zaprosi go na randkę, gdy tylko wrócą na Ziemię. Gdy porwała ich Galra, bez wahania poświęcił się za Matta i wylądował na arenie, wiedząc, że mogą się już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć, a on nie wyznał mu swoich uczuć. Gdy Pidge odnalazła brata, trwała wojna, a Shiro musiał pełnić funkcję Czarnego Paladyna, odpowiedzialnego lidera Voltrona i reprezentanta Koalicji. Nie chciał, aby jego ewentualny związek wpłynął jakoś na drużynę. Gdy udało im się wrócić do domów, był pewien, że wreszcie mu się uda, ale za każdym razem, gdy był bliski zaproszenia go na randkę, ten znajdował sobie kolejną dziewczynę. Po jakimś czasie Shiro stracił rachubę i przestał liczyć związki Matta. On sam też pewnie ich nie ogarniał, biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy nie trwały długo i kończyły się w momencie, gdy ta druga strona uświadamiała sobie, że Holt pod maską szarmanckiego romantyka-buntownika chował okropnego, nieuleczalnego nerda.

I chyba właśnie to nerdostwo Matta tak bardzo podobało się Shiro.

Uwielbiał słuchać, jak chłopak opowiadał o rzeczach, które go interesowały, bez względu na to, czy była to astronomia, gry czy anime o robotach. Shiro nie musiał nawet wszystkiego rozumieć, samo obserwowanie jego pasji i zaangażowania sprawiało mu przyjemność. Podziwiał to, ile Matt włożył pracy w to, żeby dostać się do Garnizonu, jak intelektem nadrabiał swoją słabą kondycję i jak troszczył się o siostrę. Shiro po powrocie na Ziemię czuł się zmęczony i nie do końca radził sobie z tym, co przeżył, nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio przespał spokojnie całą noc. Wojna z Galrą się skończyła, ale ciągle pamiętał o swojej roli lidera i za wszelką cenę starał się być silny. Wiedział, że Paladyni wciąż na nim polegali, potrzebowali jego oparcia. Tymczasem Matt zmienił się, ale nadal potrafił zachwycać się drobnymi rzeczami. Świat w jego oczach wydawał się Takashiemu piękniejszy.

— Potem możemy skoczyć do mnie — mówił z entuzjazmem Matt, gdy szli chodnikiem w kierunku kawiarni. — Dokończymy  _Evangeliona_. Pidge do nas pewnie dołączy, chociażby po to, żeby zaśpiewać opening. Zrobimy zdjęcia i wyślemy je Keithowi i Lance'owi, żeby zobaczyli, że też się świetnie bawiliśmy.

Specjalnie pojechali do najbliższego od Garnizonu miasta. Matt uparł się na konkretną kawiarnię w centrum, a Shiro nie protestował.

— Tak, pewnie umrą z zazdrości — mruknął ironicznie Japończyk.

Matt popatrzył na niego i uśmiechnął się.

—  _Evangelion_  to jeden z najlepszych sposobów na spędzanie walentynek — odparł z przekonaniem. — Szkoda, że moja była dziewczyna tak nie uważała.

Shiro tylko odwzajemnił spojrzenie, unosząc brew do góry. Nic nie powiedział na temat tego, że chłopak rok temu wysłał swojej dziewczynie wypełnioną w Paincie kartkę z tekstem napisanym Comic Sansem i Shrekiem, a potem żalił się, że  ukochana nie doceniła jego „wyśmienitego poczucia humoru”.

Weszli do kawiarni. W środku stało kilka okrągłych stolików, w większości zajmowanych przez pary spędzające wspólnie walentynki. Na kremowych ścianach i szybach okien poprzylepiano wycięte z papieru serduszka. W pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach kawy i czekolady.

Zdjęli kurtki i odwiesili je na wieszak. Shiro jak zwykle schował prawą dłoń w kieszeń bluzy, żeby nie było widać metalowej protezy. Podszedł do lady i zadarł głowę, żeby przeczytać menu rozpisane na wiszących na ścianie tablicach. Stojąca po drugiej stronie kelnerka spoglądała na niego wyczekująco. Wtedy poczuł, jak Matt staje obok i szturcha go w ramię.

— Ej, patrz — powiedział cicho Holt.

Wskazał palcem na plakat wiszący pod tablicami. Na czerwono-różowym tle widniał duży napis: „Daj buziaka swojej walentynce, a otrzymasz rabat 20% na zakupy".

Shiro z konsternacją przeniósł wzrok z plakatu na przyjaciela.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał.

— Zaoszczędzimy — stwierdził konspiracyjnym szeptem Matt. — Jestem biednym naukowcem, muszę korzystać z takich okazji.

Brunet z zakłopotaniem zmarszczył czoło. Nie był pewien, czy dobrze rozumie propozycję Matta i nie wiedział, czy powinien się na nią zgadzać. I to nie tak, że nie chciałby się z nim całować, bo oczywiście, że by chciał, ale może niekoniecznie pod pretekstem walentynkowej promocji.

— Wcale nie jesteś biedny — odpowiedział w końcu.

Matt przewrócił oczami i westchnął. Spojrzał Shiro błagalnie w oczy.

— Pomóż mi, Takashi Shirogane. Jesteś moją jedyną nadzieją — powiedział dramatycznym tonem.

Zanim Japończyk zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować albo skomentować nawiązanie do  _Gwiezdnych wojen_ , Matt chwycił poły jego bluzy i wspiął się na palce. Na krótką chwilę przycisnął swoje usta do ust Shiro. Od razu potem odsunął się i oparł łokciami o ladę, uśmiechając się do kelnerki.

— To ja poproszę o gorącą czekoladę — oznajmił beztrosko. — I dla mojego chłopaka podwójne espresso.

Shiro czuł się, jakby ktoś poraził go prądem. Niewidzącym spojrzeniem wpatrywał się w Matta z rozchylonymi ustami. Przez moment stał przy kasie, a potem odruchowo poszedł za chłopakiem do ich stolika. Ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy obaj usiedli, a kelnerka postawiła przed nimi dwie filiżanki.

Pochylił się nad blatem w stronę Matta.

— To było oszustwo — syknął z niezadowoleniem.

Chłopak uniósł do góry kącik ust, przechylając głowę.

— Było? — zapytał, udając zaskoczenie. — Szkoda. I pomyśleć, że tyle się naszukałem z Lance'em tej głupiej kawiarni... Wygląda na to, że musimy ze sobą częściej wychodzić, wtedy może zmienisz zdanie i za rok uznasz, że to najprawdziwsza prawda...


End file.
